


Miss You Dean

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [310]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mental Institutions, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a fic set when Sam is in the mental hospital. During an episode he keeps sobbing and calling out for dean, dean comes in for a visit a little while through his episode and comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss You Dean

“Dean!” Sam screamed. “Dean! Dean!”

The doctors had tried giving him drugs to calm him down, but nothing was working, and Sam kept struggling.

“Dean!” Sam screamed again, sobbing, tears falling down his face.

He had lashed out at the doctors, who were trying to restrain him down to the bed while he had his fit.

“No!” Sam cried. “No! Dean! Dean, please! Dean! I want my brother! I want Dean!”

_

Dean managed to stop by one day. He walked into the room, seeing his tired brother, restrained down to the bed.

“Dean!” Sam said, pulling at the restraints, trying to get closer. “Dean, you’re here.”

“Yeah, I am.” Dean said softly. He turned back to the nurse. “I don’t want the restraints on him while we talk.”

“He’s been lashing out. Having mood-”

“I don’t want him in them!” Dean said.

The nurse sighed, and nodded. “Go ahead. But they have to go back on when you go.”

“I know.” Dean said, turning back to Sam, who was watching him earnestly. Dean shut the door behind him, and moved over to Sam, undoing the restraints that were on his wrists and ankles. “Hey, Sammy.” Dean murmured, sitting down by his brother.

“Dean.” Sam whispered, sitting up slowly and pulling Dean over to him.

Sam wrapped him in a hug, sniffling against his shoulder.

“I…I thought that…thought…you’d wouldn’t want to…want to see me.” Sam whimpered softly.

“Now why the fuck would I do that, Sam? You’re my brother. Of course I’d want to see you.”

Sam nodded, and kept Dean in his hold.

“I don’t like it here, Dean. I don’t want to be here.”

“I know, man. But they’re gonna help you here.”

Sam whined softly, pulling back and looking up at Dean.

“Dean….I miss you. I need you.” His voice felt thick in his throat.

“Sammy…I miss you too. I can’t be the one taking care of you. I can’t be the one by your side. And I hate it. But you need more help than just what I can offer.”

“But you visit so little Dean.” Sam said. “Dean…I don’t know…everything is….I’m…I’m tired.”

“I know, Sam.” Dean said. “But I swear to God, I will visit you. I will. There ain’t no way in Heaven or Hell that will stop me from seeing you.”

Sam nodded, gripping the bottom of his shirt, twisting it in his hands.

“I still miss you.”

“I miss you too. Think about you all the time, Sam.” Dean said. “Sammy…you’re gonna get better. I promise you that. You will.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked, staring at Dean.

“Yeah. You’ll get better, Sam.” Dean said. “And I’ll make sure I’m there every step of the way to see it happen.”

Sam nodded, and Dean was the one that pulled Sam into a hug.

“Sammy? Do you promise to be good for the doctors? I heard that you were giving them some trouble.”

“I just wanted you.” Sam whispered. “I’ll be OK for now.”

“Good.” Dean said. He cradled Sam in his arms for a few seconds before he split from Sam. “I’ll try to get them not to restrain you down again.”

“OK. See you next time, Dean.”

“See you, Sammy.” Dean said, softly, turning to leave out the door. “I promise I’ll be back.”


End file.
